


So much for the damsel in distress

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Everyone needs a little cheering up every now and then. Especially if you've just survived the biggest battle of your lives.





	So much for the damsel in distress

Mere hours after the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione sat on the cold hard floor of The Great Hall staring at the stormy enchanted ceiling above her.

A cheerful voice said, "Cheer up Mione, I'm here."

Hermione glanced down and saw Fred Weasley standing before her.

Hermione stated, "Hey, Freddie."

Fred sat down beside her and replied, "You know, I love you more than my own mother."

Hermione smirked. "Don't say that in case she hears you."

Fred scoffed. "I don't care if the whole world hears me."

Hermione teased, "Aw yeah, here she comes."

Fred jumped to his feet, turned round and when he didn't spot his mum, smiled. "Very funny, Mione."

Hermione grinned. "You bring out the joker in me."

Fred responded, "We all have a joker in us, sometimes we just need the right person to pull it out of us."

Hermione smirked. "Did your mum say that?"

Fred shook his head and beamed, "Nope, I said it just now."

Hermione responded, "Hardy har har."

Fred rubbed her shoulder and whispered, "You love me really."

Hermione reminded him, "I was the one who saved you from Augustus Rookwood not the other way around."

Fred sighed. "So much for you being the damsel in distress and me being your knight in shining armour."

Hermione grinned. "You are my knight in shining armour."

Fred replied, "Thanks, but you're the hero who saved me Mione."

Hermione leaned into Fred and whispered, "I'll always remember the look on your face when I screamed, "Get away from my Fred!""

Fred chuckled. "So will I."

Hermione muttered, "I love you more than my mum too, Freddie."

Fred smiled. "I know."

Fred let Hermione lie over him and kissed her on the forehead after she'd fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
